Rachel Copeland
Steelport |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = Alive |Row 7 title = Origin |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Gang |Row 8 info = 3rd Street Saints Ronin |Row 9 title = Weapons |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Occupation |Row 10 info = Leader Of The Ronin United States Attorney General }} Rachel Copeland is a Third Street Saint who once worked for The Ronin before being forced to work for the Saints by The Boss. She continued to help them, going to Steelport with them, and later took control of the Ronin. History Rachel Copeland was a quiet girl through most of her life. She went to college in Stilwater. While attending, an attack on the college by a member of the Brotherhood that injured a Ronin member attending caused a contained outbreak between the two gangs on-campus. She defended herself using the injured Ronin member's pistol, inadvertadly assisting them in the process. While she was careful not to take any lives, the Ronin offered her a role in the gang. Accepting, she was first a combatant, but was soon put to work in their brothels. Saint's Row 2 At some point, the Boss of the Third Street Saints was searching for a member of the Ronin who had taken a Saint hostage and stole a vehicle. They fought their way into a Ronin brothel, taking a prostitute at gunpoint and forcing her to track down and chase the hostage-taker. She, out of fear, agreed to, bringing them both to the docks. Two Ronin members were interrogating and kicking the hostage, who was lying on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds. They were quickly shot down, the prostitute begging the boss to let her join the Third Street Saints, as the Ronin would never accept this traitorous action. The Boss agreed to it, getting her name - Rachel Copeland - and bringing her to the hideout. From this point on, she would help them take down the Ronin and, eventually, Dane Vogel. Soon after Aisha's funeral, Johnny Gat attempted to kill her because she was a former Ronin. However, Shaundi managed to stop him. The New Ronin Leader After the third leader of the Ronin, Guy, was killed, The Ronin was inherited by the Boss. However, she offered it to Rachel instead, who accepted and became the leader of the Ronin. It was quickly made into a sub-organization of the Saints. There were some minor rebellions from within, though those were quickly squashed either by loyal members or the Saints themselves. Saint's Row: The Third In Steelport, Rachel began to transfer the Ronin, finding new members and incorporating them. However, the gangs native to there quickly took notice and took action against the Ronin and Saints. Eventually, the Syndicate stormed their base and killed off a large portion of the gang, enough so that they were forced to gain protection from the Saints. Rachel donned a purple outfit once again and fought under the banner of the Saints alongside the rest of the former Ronin. While The Boss was saving Shaundi, Rachel chased down Killbane's airplane on a motorcycle. She successfully boarded it, killing the Syndicate members inside minus Killbane, who threw her from the plane while it was mid-air. She managed to grab a parachute on her way out, however, and get to safety on the ground below. Saint's Row 4 Five years after, The Saints had gained control of the USA. Rachel, now the Attorney General, placed The Ronin into the Criminal Division. When Zinyak attacked Earth, they were among the many abducted and placed into a virtual simulation. Rachel found herself in a version of the Ronin brothel she had worked in before, except the Ronin had been replaced by various other gangs who had her at gunpoint to perform. The Boss soon rescued her. While on the ship, she tended to linger around the bridge, though sometimes sat on the beanbags below the walkway with Kinzie. While Shaundi and The Boss were saving Johnny Gat, she, along with the rest of the crew, were attacked by Zin. While she fought alongside Benjamin and Pierce, they were eventually knocked out. Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Trivia Appearances ''Saints Row Series'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' *''Saints Row IV'' ''Fan Fiction'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:3rd Street Saints Category:The Ronin Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet